Madman with a box
by Snow.is.on.fire
Summary: Matt smith as the doctor, travel in time and space with jenny, his companion.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, Sorry I know that I have to work on broken, but I am feeling very doctor whoish, so here is the prologue to my doctor who story ****_Madman with a box._**** I hope you enjoy this, though its quite short, and simple, its just to show how jenny and the doctor come to find each other. The doctor I am using for this is matt smith's doctor. I would use david tennant, but I don't really want to... Anyways onto the story.**

_Prologue: __**Jenny**_

The clocks were spinning with no sign of stopping, the wind whistled into the house making it creak more. Jenny woke with a start her eyes wild and looking around frightened. "W-What?" She whispered as a whistling engine sound started, the TARDIS materializing in her room. She stared a moment before crawling to the edge of her bed. "What is that?" She asked no one tilting her head.

The door swung open with a start, smoke coming out with shouts coming from inside. "What is that?" She asked and stared at the opening as a man with a large chin popped out. He had brown hair, brown eyes and quite faded eyebrows. "This-"He said with a smile "Is the TARDIS" He patted the door and disappeared back inside the police box. "The TAR What?" She said jumping up, in her pajamas, though it seemed irrelevant at the time.

` "Who are you?" She said peering into the police b- No TARDIS. "I'm the doctor!" He said elongating his words. "Right, of course, you're the doctor. Wait, the _Doctor who?" _At this he grinned and stomped over to the door. "Come inside, don't just stand there! I don't leave people behind! Now come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "What the- _Whoa… _It's Bigger, on the inside and smaller on the outside!" She said looking around the greyish TARDIS.

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" He said glancing sideways, pulling down some levers like a madman. "Are you insane? What is this? How is it bigger on the inside?!" He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders brushing the black hair off from resting on her arms. "What's your name?" He asked staring into her blue eyes. "I-I'm Uh-"She took a breath in. "Space to earth girl! Bing bong! Tell me your name?" He asked again and tapped her head. "Wait you are an earth girl right? You aren't a slitheen are you?!" His brows furrowed. "A slitheen, what's that?" she asked, tilting her head leaning back, because he kept on inching his face closer, inspecting her face. He grabbed something from his pocket and pressed a button on it, it made a strange noise beaming a small green light on her face. Then he pulled it back and clicked it open around the light flicking it down. "Yep, you're human, So, What's your name?"

"I'm jenny?" She said softly looking at him strangely. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the sonic screwdriver he had just scanned her with. "Sonic screwdriver, you like?" He asked grinning like a child, talking about a new toy. "Sonic screwdriver?! TARDIS? What are these crazy words you're coming up with!?" She took a step back, and the door to the TARDIS shut quickly, locking jenny in on the inside. "HEY WAIT!" She said pounding on the door.

"It won't open. There is something outside, and it closed us in for it."

She frowned and leaned against the door angrily. "You made me get trapped in a police bo- TARDIS- WHATEVER With you, a mad man with a BOX!"

He walked over his face giving her a look that he was her parent and he was scolding her. "Jenny, if this is going to work," He started, "You will need to remember. I _Am_ a madman with a box."

She flinched. "If _What _is going to work?" Looking up at him her eyes were widened, and her face was pale.

"If you being my companion is going to work, you do want that don't you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded "What are you?"

"I'm a timelord, I'm the doctor."

**Ok, so simple as that, I am finished the prologue, I know its short, but its just an introduction to this, and I still need to finish broken... Well, Till next time, Snow is on fire **


	2. Chapter 1

**So I got a comment, and I really appreciated it. I don't know if I was going to continue this, but I guess I shall since someone cared enough to comment. So thank you. Reader, fan, Whovian. YOU have inspired me. Now I don't really have any idea as to what to do in this chapter, but lets hope I come up with something? Heehee...**

Chapter 1: **Doctor what?**

"Doctor still the same question? Doctor what?" She asked and he spun on the tip of his foot his coat flapping at his sides. "I am the doctor. The Doctor, is that clear?" He asked and smiled looking around the TARDIS.

"Right, locked in a police box that's somehow smaller on the outside, with a madman, and the door won't budge. Sounds like I'm having a _great _nightmare." The doctor pondered for a minute then said "It could be worse. And it's _not _a nightmare."

"Blimey. It's not a nightmare then what is it? And _how _could it POSSIBLY be worse?!" She stared at him and he tousled his hair. "Well I mean… I could look worse? Couldn't I?" He looked himself up and down then flashed a sideways smile.

She was speechless for a moment before clearing her throat awkwardly "So we're stuck in your _TARDIS, _why is that, again?" Doctor stopped toying with his hair and walked back over to her resting a hand on his chin. "Well isn't it obvious?" He asked and she tilted her head. "Sure, obvious, uh- if it's so obvious can you maybe explain it to me?" She cracked a smile and he bit his lip. "Well uh, I was hoping you knew. It really isn't obvious, I seriously don't know."

Jenny pushed off of the door to the TARDIS and stared at the controls. "Beauty isn't she?" The doctor asked and walked down to underneath the controls. Jenny felt a blush appear on her face as she realized she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Doctor, can't you sonicey the door or something?" She asked and looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing a tight undershirt and blue plaid pants that could have matched the TARDIS blue. He ran up and laughed. "_sonicey? SONICEY!? _That's not even a word! I like that! New words, fun words S_onicey, almost as good as timey wimey!" _She stifled a snort and pushed on the doors before a large echoing screech was heard throughout the room.

She screamed and jumped at the door before the Doctor clasped a hand over her mouth to make her quiet down. "Shh, shh, shh!" He whispered and stared into the halls of the TARDIS. The lights flickered out and a tear slid down Jennies eyes. -_I'm going to die here-. _She thought to herself. She pushed him away and smashed at the door.

"Jenny stop, this isn't going to help. We need to figure out what it wants and we need to stop it." She let out a small winded sigh. "No, I am going to _DIE_" She exclaimed and pounded on the door again. The doctor slid over to the door and grabbed her fists. "Stop." He repeated and she started to cry. "Jenny, please stop. _This _is what it wants!" She pushed him away. "_IT? _Really! Maybe I want to do what _I want!" _He grabbed her arms and hugged her staring behind her, since she was shorter then him, though he couldn't see anything and neither could she as there was no lights.

"Jenny." He whispered, suddenly tense. She blinked open her eyes, as they were closed since she had no use to them. "_What?" _She asked and looked around. "If you're human, how do you have an extra arm?" He asked and she screamed pushing him back. He turned quickly smacking out an arm, hitting something solid with enough force to knock it out. Quickly the lights flickered on and jenny screamed again pushing herself onto the railing.

It was a large creature; it had tentacles for arms and strangely, wheels for legs. "Oi! You thought that was _my _arm!?" She asked trying to sound lighthearted though her voice was tainted with fear. "Well, I just met you, I don't entirely know you. Though I hope to?" He asked and stared down at the beast. "So do you know what it is?" She asked still pushed up onto the railing. He shook his head 'No' then smiled and walked over to a box that was resting on the consul, grabbing it, opening it, then pulling out a strange machine that looked old, yet strangely shiny.

"Got this from my _Godmother, _it will tell me what that is, and how I can bring it back to its home planet." He scanned the creature then said. "Bazoing!"

"_What?_" She asked getting down laughing. "It's called a Bazoing!" He responded and started touching the controls. "To the planet then!" Jenny thought a moment then put a hand on the Doctors shoulder. "What if I'm tired? You did kind of take me out of my room, while I was sleeping." He thought for a moment then said: "You can get some sleep in an extra room in the back, I wont be too loud in here. If you need me call alright?" She nodded and looked into the dark hallway, "I think im fine, I really don't feel like investigating an unknown hallway after some weird alien attack… The doctor grimaced. "Right, let me take you to your room."

He led the way into the hallway and stopped at a heart shaped door. "Sorry, its all that I have, If I were you I would be careful about the wardrobe, some old companions clothes still in there, very, purfumey." He smiled and started to walk out before she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I want to say thank you." His eyebrows furrowed. "What for?"

She bit her lip and whispered "Well you didn't have to give me a room; you didn't have to hug me when I was scared, you didn't have to trust me." He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jenny, thank you. I am the loneliest man in the universe, the last of my kind, you have made me happy and for that I am grateful. She smiled and nodded before walking back in and closing the door. _Goodnight, maybe this wasn't such a nightmare after all… _

**_~Ok done, so I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the alien name, it was a bad name but I had no ideas so YEEAAAAHHH... _**

**_Till next time, Snow is on fire. _**


End file.
